Birthday?
by A. Kirklandie
Summary: "Memang apa yang menarik dari pesta ulang tahun?"/contains a little bit islamic content:D/#HappyBirthdayFI2019.


"Aku pakai apa ya, nanti?"

"_Join shopping _nggak? Sekalian cari kado juga buat Alfred."

"Kasih kado apa ya enaknya buat dia? _For God's sake, he already has everything_!"

"Yah, begitulah.. pasti enak kalau jadi pacarnya."

Pembicaraan tak penting itu terus berlanjut, tapi Alice tak lagi memperdulikannya dan berjalan menjauh dari kerumunan gadis berisik itu.

Memangnya apa sih yang begitu menarik dari pesta ulang tahun si _cowboy _jadi-jadian itu?

_Absolutely nothing._

* * *

**Birthday?**

**Hetalia belongs to Hidekaz Himaruya**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

04 Juli 2019.

Semua orang seakan membicarakan tentang pesta ulang tahun Alfred Franklin Jones pada hari ini. Entah itu di kelas masing-masing, kantin, bahkan perpustakaan dan kamar mandi.

Hanya Alice sepertinya, yang sama sekali merasa tak tertarik akan pesta itu. Lagipula, jika dia tidak datang.. tak akan ada yang sadar, termasuk si tuan rumah sendiri.

Menjadi _transparan, _memang membawa keuntungan tersendiri.

Di saat orang lain berlomba-lomba untuk menjadi yang paling _stand out _di antara kelompoknya, di sinilah Alice, duduk diam menikmati lajunya dunia tanpa banyak orang yang sadar akan kehadirannya. Keuntungannya? Hidupnya damai, tanpa ada drama-drama _colossal _khas anak SMA.

Kerugiannya? Meh. Memangnya _lack of friends _bisa membunuhmu?

Justru lingkup pertemanannya yang sempit ini, membuat dia yakin bahwa teman-temannya saat ini adalah definisi teman yang sesungguhnya. Mereka tidak pernah memaksa Alice untuk begini-begitu, mereka menerima dia apa adanya. Di saat seluruh orang mungkin tidak peduli dengan kehadirannya, mereka adalah pengecualian.

"Yang benar saja! Yakin kalian akan datang ke pesta si maniak burger itu?"

Namun, biarlah dia merasa jengkel pada teman-temannya itu untuk hari ini saja.

"Memangnya kenapa? Dia ketua kita."

Alice memicing. "Aku juga ketua kalian, kalau kalian mendadak amnesia."

"Ketua satu saja sombong."

Ingin rasanya Alice mencakar muka Fransesca saat ini juga, kalau saja Antonio tidak menenangkannya. Bisa makin ramai kantin kalau dua gadis bermulut pedas ini _perang. _

Di satu sisi, Luka hanya menatap temannya itu dengan tatapan datar, seperti biasa. "Sebenarnya aku juga malas datang," gumamnya pelan.

Hampir saja Alice memasang tampang sumringah, kalau saja gadis itu tidak meneruskan ucapannya.

"Tapi Mathias dan Tïna memaksaku ikut. Jadi aku datang, sebagai pawang Mathias yang bertanggung jawab."

Alice menggeram.

Fransesca kembali bersuara setelahnya. "Kenapa sih memangnya? Daripada nganggur di rumah, ngapain coba?"

"Ih! Banyak lah hal yang lebih berfaedah untuk dilakukan, daripada habisin uang untuk cari kado buat si pirang itu," gerutu Alice sembari mengaduk-aduk semangkuk soto miliknya. "Lagipula, dia kan sudah punya segalanya! Buat apa?"

Fransesca, Antonio dan Luka saling berpandangan setelah mendengar ucapan Alice, kemudian menghela napas bersamaan. Alice berasal dari keluarga yang berada, sangat berada malah. Lihat saja kakak tertuanya yang sering lewat di majalah atau artikel di internet, dengan titel: _Pengusaha-Pengusaha ini Memiliki Aset Milyaran di Umur yang Masih Muda! (seksi pula). _

Oke, ralat. Dua kata dalam kurung hanyalah opini pribadi kaum remaja _alay_ zaman _millenial_.

Tapi, seorang Allistor Kirkland memang merupakan idaman kaum hawa dari segala sisi. Ditambah tampang macam _badboy_ namun aslinya rajin salat jamaah di masjid kompleks; Sungguh. Idaman. Sekali.

Entah mengapa adik bungsunya justru nyerempet _ansos _seperti ini.

"Yo! Sedang apa kalian memasang tampang serius macam begitu?"

Suara cempreng milik Gilbert memecah suasana di antara mereka. Pemuda albino itu serta merta menggeret kursi kosong dan duduk di sebelah Antonio.

Baru saja Alice hendak bertanya, pemuda itu sudah mengutarakan jawaban dari pertanyaan Alice secara tidak langsung.

"Nanti malam ada yang kosong nggak kalian? Mobil dibawa _emak_ nih, mau arisan katanya."

Dengan satu hentakan kaki, teriakan Gilbert terdengar nyaring memenuhi seisi kantin.

Fransesca, Antonio dan Luka, lagi-lagi hanya bisa menghela napas bersamaan dan mendoakan semoga jemari kaki milik teman mereka itu tidak harus dilarikan ke UKS.

* * *

"Alice!"

Alice, masih dengan _badmood _yang menderanya, berhenti melangkah. Dengan malas dia menoleh pada seseorang yang memanggilnya barusan. Wajahnya berubah menjadi sedikit cerah setelah tahu siapa sosok dibalik suara nyaring barusan.

"Angie? Tumben sudah pulang.. bukannya setelah ini kita _diesnatalis _ya?"

Gadis berkulit tan itu mengangguk dengan semangat. "Iya, tapi aku cuma kebagian ngurus pameran seni aja sih, tahun ini. _Alhamdulillah, _deh. Bisa bantu-bantu ibu di mansion."

Alice tertawa. "Aku boleh bantu masak tidak?" ucapnya main-main. Si lawan bicara pun ikut tertawa. "Boleh sih, tapi sepertinya Kak Dylan sedang tidak _mood _memakan _scone _mirip arang buatanmu."

"Apalagi Kak Allistor. Pasti dia akan merasa terolok habis-habisan saat memakan nasi gorengmu yang keasinan gara-gara dia tidak nikah-nikah."

Mereka berdua saling berpandangan untuk sejenak, sebelum tenggelam dalam tawa masing-masing.

Sampai Alice teringat sesuatu.

"Eh, nanti kan ada pesta di rumah Alfred. Kau datang?"

Angie menatap Alice sejenak sebelum tertawa kecil.

"Aku tidak datang, tentu saja."

Namun, tawa gadis itu terdengar miris di telinganya, yang membuat Alice sontak merangkul pundak gadis seumurannya itu. Dia tersenyum lebar, berusaha menaikkan _mood _milik Angie.

"Aku juga tidak datang kok. Aku traktir es krim kesukaanmu, terus nanti kita nonton film _horror_ bareng, gimana? Supaya nanti malam bukan mereka saja yang bisa pamer kalau mereka sedang bersenang-senang."

"Eh, benarkah?!"

Alice mengangguk.

_Badmood_ yang dia rasakan hilang seketika saat mendapati manik _hazel _milik Angie berbinar cerah.

* * *

"Yo, Toni! Mana Lovina?"

Setelah bertos-ria dengan Alfred, Antonio berlagak memasang tampang memelas. "Dia lebih memilih untuk _mukbang _spaghetti dengan Romeo dan kura-kura peliharaannya daripada pergi kemari bersamaku."

Alfred tertawa. "Lalu? Mana teman-temanmu?"

"Siapa? Francy dan Gil beberapa menit yang lalu sudah mengirim pesan padaku kalau mereka sudah sampai di sini."

"Maksudku Alice."

"Kau bilang _teman-temanmu_. Tapi yang kau maksud hanya Alice saja," ucap Antonio sembari memicingkan mata pada pemuda pirang itu, membuat si pemuda gelagapan.

"Y-yah, lupakan saja deh." Alfred kemudian mengulas senyum _pepsodent_ andalannya. "Semoga kau menikmati. Gil dan Francesca terakhir kulihat berada di dapur bersama Maddie."

"Aye, aye!" seru Antonio semangat. Namun, sebelum pemuda _hispanic _itu melenggang pergi ke dapur, dia menepuk pundak Alfred pelan. "Oh iya, soal Alice.. gadis itu menolak datang."

"Hah?"

"Akui saja kalau kau menyukainya. Tapi aku yakin bahwa dia tidak suka padamu. Jadi, menyerahlah saja, oke?"

"Maksudmu—"

"Yup, itu saja! Di dapurmu ada tomat kan?"

Tanpa menunggu Alfred menjawab, Antonio sudah berjalan pergi menjauhinya sembari bersenandung kecil.

Alfred sendiri masih terpaku di tempatnya semula.

"_What the hell was that?!"_

* * *

**Antonio : **_Tadi Alfred nanyain kamu. Katanya, kenapa nggak datang?_

**Antonio : **_Aku bilang kamu kena diare._

Alice hampir saja tersedak es krim cokelat di mulutnya ketika membaca pesan dari salah satu temannya.

"Kenapa?"

Alice menggeleng pada Angie yang terlihat sedikit khawatir. Dia tertawa kecil. "Biasa, Antonio minta ditabok," ucapnya sembari mengetikkan sesuatu di ponselnya.

**Me : **_Jangan ngaco kamu. Ngaku. Kamu jawab apa?_

Tak lama, ponselnya kembali berdering.

**Antonio : **_Beneran. Aku bilang, kamu diare. Terus aku suruh deh dia jenguk kamu._

**Antonio : **_Ini dia otw._

Alice membelalak. "_Bloody hell!_" pekiknya membuat Angie terjingkat kecil. "Kenapa lagi? Sekarang Gilbert yang minta ditabok?"

"Nggak. Alfred yang minta dibunuh, sekarang."

Angie hanya tertawa geli saat Alice berlari menuju keluar mansion. Gadis itu kembali fokus pada film _horror _yang masih setengah jalan.

Di sisi lain, Alice semakin panik karena _chat _yang dia kirim ke Alfred belum terbaca.

**Me : **_Jangan percaya omongan Toni, woi!_

**Me : **_Woi, _anjay! _Read, bego!_

**Me : **P

Alice mendecak. Dia sudah kehabisan opsi. Tanpa berpikir dua kali, dia segera menelepon pemuda pirang itu.

"_Halo."_

"Woi, Toni bilang apa aja ke kamu?!"

"_Hah? Apa lagi ini—"_

"POKOK JANGAN PERCAYA SEMUA OMONGAN TONI!"

Terdengar jeda sejenak, sebelum suara dari seberang kembali terdengar.

"_...semua?"_

"Ya!"

"_Beneran? Kamu nggak papa? Nggak lagi sakit kan?"_

"Nggak! _Fix_, aku _definitely _sehat wal'afiat!"

"_Oke... aku otw ke sana. Ada yang mau aku omongin."_

Krik krik.

Krik.

"ANJAY, WOI! NGAPA—"

_Piiiip—_

Sambungan diputus.

Alice memekik, kemudian berlari masuk ke dalam mansion. Dia segera duduk di sebelah Angie dan memeluk kedua lututnya.

"Hei, kenapa?"

"Mati aku. Alfred sedang dalam perjalanan, mau ke sini katanya."

Butuh beberapa detik bagi Angie untuk merespons, sebelum gadis itu akhirnya bersuara. "Ngapain dia ke sini?"

"Nggak tau! Pokoknya, ini semua gara-gara Antonio!"

Angie menatap Alice sebentar, kemudian tertawa kecil.

"Kau selalu _out of character _ya kalau menyangkut Alfred?"

"Maksudmu?"

"Ya.. melihatmu _freaked out _seperti ini kan jarang-jarang," ucap Angie terdengar geli. "Sebegitu sukanya ya kamu sama Alfred?"

"ANJAY!" Alice sontak berdiri di atas sofa yang semula dia duduki. "Gila apa?!"

"Terus, kenapa kamu panik banget kalau tahu Alfred mau ke sini? Tinggal usir saja dia, seperti kau yang biasanya."

Alice terdiam.

"Benar juga—"

Suara klakson mobil dari luar membuat Alice segera berlari kembali ke luar, meninggalkan Angie yang menggeleng-geleng melihat kelakuan temannya itu.

Sesampainya Alice di luar mansion, benar saja. Alfred sudah menunggunya dari dalam mobil. Pemuda itu segera menurunkan kaca jendela mobilnya. "Kenapa tak datang ke pestaku?" tanyanya.

"Haruskah aku menjawab pertanyaan dari orang tak sopan sepertimu? Aku bahkan tak bisa menjamin bahwa kau akan rela turun dari mobil meskipun aku ini orang tuamu, gurumu atau pengemis di jalan."

Alfred menghela napas. Dia segera menuruti permintaan Alice setelahnya dan berdiri, berhadap-hadapan dengan gadis itu. "Jadi?"

"Apa? Kau yang ingin bicara padaku. Aku sih, tidak."

"_Really? _Kau bilang apa yang diucapkan Toni itu bohong tapi saat aku menemuimu, kau masih saja angkuh dan suka mendebatku."

Alice terdiam. Apa hubungannya hal itu dengan diare?

Tunggu dulu..

"...Toni bilang apa sih padamu?"

Wajah Alfred memerah, membuat Alice semakin gagal paham. Jangan-jangan Toni menipunya?!

Alice berdecak. Seharusnya dia tahu.

Dia segera mengeluarkan ponsel dari saku roknya, kemudian menunjukkan _roomchat-_nya dengan Antonio. Jelas dia malu, tapi persetan dengan itu.

Melihat reaksi Alfred yang terlihat bingung, Alice segera menyimpulkan bahwa Antonio benar-benar sudah menipunya. Alice menghela napas, kemudian memasukkan kembali ponselnya ke saku. "Oke, berarti aku ditipu. Jadi, Antonio bilang apa padamu?"

"_Well_." Alfred terlihat gamang, sebelum tertawa. "_Nothing. _Lupakan tak penting."

Alice memicingkan matanya pada Alfred, sebelum mengangkat bahu. Dia bukan tipe orang yang suka kepo.

"_So, would you mind to leave me alone, then?_"

"_Why would i?_"

Ini.

Ini yang Alice tidak suka.

Dia suka mendebat tiap omongan Alfred, begitu pula sebaliknya. Jujur, dia heran kenapa Alfred memintanya untuk duduk di kursi ketua satu MPK.

"Sudah tak ada yang ingin kau bicarakan lagi kan denganku? Lalu untuk apa—"

"Pertanyaanku belum kau jawab."

"Yang mana?"

Alfred menghela napas. "Kenapa kau tak datang ke pestaku? Kupikir selama ini kita hanya bercanda, maksudku, tiap kita beradu mulut. Siapa sangka bahwa kau benar-benar tidak suka padaku."

"_What?" _Alice menatap Alfred tak percaya. Oke, dia memang tidak bercanda ketika dia mendebat semua omongan pemuda itu. Tapi bukan berarti dia membencinya. "Siapa yang bilang begitu?"

"Kau sendiri. Kau selalu membuat orang menebak dengan tingkahmu. Kau pikir aku paranormal?"

"Oke, cukup. Jangan _lebay_. Jelas saja aku tidak membencimu. Kita hanya sering berbeda pendapat dan pandangan, itu saja."

"Lalu kenapa kau tidak datang?"

"Hanya sedang ingin di rumah. Sudah kan? Pergilah, nikmati pestamu."

Baru saja Alice hendak berbalik, tangannya sudah dicekal terlebih dahulu oleh Alfred. Jelas saja Alice langsung menarik tangannya dengan paksa. "APA HAK ANDA PEGANG-PEGANG—"

"Makanya, kalau jawab yang bener."

Alice mendengus. "Aku hanya tidak suka saja dengan pesta. Puas?" desisnya.

Alfred menggeleng. "Kurang detail. Masa iya aku percaya jika kau _phobia _pesta ulang tahun?"

"Apa kubilang tadi? Kita sering berbeda pendapat dan pandangan." Alice menghela napas. "Masa iya aku harus bersenang-senang saat tahu bahwa umur ketuaku yang arogan ini semakin berkurang?"

"Umurku kan bertambah.."

Mendengar jawaban polos nan bego dari ketuanya itu, Alice menepuk dahinya pelan. "Maksudku itu, jatah umur! Siapa tahu kan kau akan meninggal di umurmu yang ke-16?"

"_Well.. _sekarang aku umur 17."

"Oke, ralat. Bisa saja kau meninggal malam ini dan kau justru bersenang-senang. Memang sih tak ada yang salah dengan itu. Tapi, sekali lagi, kita berbeda pendapat dan pandangan."

"Jadi.. menurutmu, aku harusnya tidak mengadakan pesta, begitu?"

"Ya.. bukan begitu juga sih. Itu hakmu. Cuma, bukankah lebih baik uangmu itu kau sumbangkan untuk orang-orang yang lebih membutuhkan?"

Alfred terdiam. Pemuda itu nampaknya sedang berpikir.

Alice pun melanjutkan sesi ceramahnya.

"Aku tahu, menyenangkan memang berpesta dengan yang lain. Meskipun aku pribadi tidak suka keramaian. Tapi ya.. memang ini bukan salahmu, melainkan hanya _stereotipe. _Seperti, harus memakai baju yang bagus atau membawa kado. Kau tidak kasihan dengan temanmu yang lain, yang tidak bisa datang ke pestamu hanya karena minder?"

"Tapi kan, aku juga membagi-bagi rezeki—"

"Ke orang yang sudah lebih dari mampu? Lalu bagaimana nasib orang yang lain, yang lebih berhak? Bukankah lebih baik jika kau membagikan nasi kotak atau kue atau apalah, yang tidak diikuti dengan embel-embel _dresscode _dan lain-lain." Alice menyilangkan tangannya di depan dada. "Belum lagi, para yatim piatu di luar sana. Lalu para pengemis juga. Bagaimana dengan mereka?"

"Yah.. "

"Lalu acara tiup lilin. Tahu tidak, itu tradisi orang Majusi, kaum penyembah api. Bukannya aku garis keras atau apa, tapi beginilah globalisasi. Segala hal dianggap lumrah, sampai semua lupa akan batas-batas yang diajarkan di agama. Contohnya, _Valentine_. Itu hari untuk memperingati kematian orang suci kaum Nasrani. Bukankah di Islam kita dilarang untuk menyerupai kaum lain?"

Alfred menghela napas keras-keras, merasa frustasi. "Tapi kan, ini semua sudah seperti tradisi.. apa yang akan anak lain katakan jika—"

"Kau lebih mementingkan pendapat orang lain tentangmu daripada pendapat dari _Allah_? Kau tahu.. ada sebuah _hadits, _bahwa _akan datang pada manusia suatu zaman, saat orang yang bersabar di antara mereka di atas agamanya seperti orang yang menggenggam bara api. _Susah, memang. Menyakitkan pula. Aku pun masih jauh dari kata itu. Sabar? Apanya? Aku adalah seorang pemarah." Alice tertawa. "Tapi, yang terpenting adalah kita mau belajar. Semua usahamu pasti akan dihargai oleh _Allah_, percayalah. Untuk tanggapan orang lain.. hei, apa yang harus kita khawatirkan jika _Allah _bersama kita? _Allah _adalah sebaik-baiknya teman dan tempat berkeluh kesah akan dunia."

Wajah Alfred memerah seketika ketika melihat Alice tersenyum teduh ke arahnya. Sial!

Pemuda itu berjongkok dan berusaha menutupi wajahnya. Berbagai pemikiran seketika berkecamuk di benaknya. Ada banyak hal.. yang baru dia tahu.

Dan dia pusing.

"Aku mau pulang."

Alice kembali tertawa. "Pulanglah. Siapa pula yang mengizinkanmu menginap di rumahku?"

Alfred berdeham pelan dan mengucapkan terima kasih sebelum dia melenggang masuk ke dalam mobilnya dan tancap gas, meninggalkan Alice yang geleng-geleng kepala.

Di satu sisi, dia puas telah berhasil membungkam Alfred.

Di sisi lain.. dia lega. Yah, mengungkapkan yang ada di pikirannya bukan hal yang semudah itu. Memang mudah untuk diomongkan bahwa _buat apa kita peduli omongan orang lain tentang kita? _

Nyatanya, hal itu sangat sulit dilakukan. Alice pun begitu. Dia masih merasa takut untuk mengingatkan, bisa saja kan itu justru melukai hati mereka?

Namun, kembali lagi pada, _yang terpenting, dia sudah mau belajar._

* * *

Suara pintu diketuk.

Sekali.

Dua kali.

Semakin brutal dan akhirnya, Alice membanting pelan cangkir tehnya, merasa terganggu. Ini masih jam 6!

Dia berjalan menuju ke arah pintu utama mansion keluarganya, kemudian segera membuka pintu tersebut.

"Siapa—"

Melihat sosok pemuda pirang dengan manik _sapphire _berada di hadapannya, sembari menenteng sebuah kotak putih, membuat Alice berhenti bicara.

"Mau ikut ke panti asuhan dekat kompleks tidak? Ada kue nih, Maddie yang buat!"

Alice tak kuasa menahan tawanya saat melihat pemuda itu membawa topi-topi ulang tahun juga bersamanya.

Dasar.

* * *

**A.N.**

**AKHIRNYA, YA AMPUN, SELESAI DENGAN GAJENYA.**

**Sesuai dengan _summary_, ini fic untuk memperingati hari ulang tahun grup Fanfiction Indonesia, yeiii! Jadi.. ini grup yang isinya para author fanfiction (ya jelas lah, bambang.)**

**So, kalau ada yang mau join, skuyy! Silakan hubungi author Eins-Zwei selaku pendiri grup, ehehehe.**

**Oke, RnR?**


End file.
